Foreign Eyes
by MaccaBea
Summary: Those glares keep making Paul feel so weird and tingly and George's got a Phone Number, but it's not a birds! Who's phone number then? and mostly, why does that stranger stare at Paul with what seems like Lust? Not ATU. McLennon. Slash. AU High School. Song Fic.
1. Auf Achse

_A/N: Because of Reasons of breaking __guidelines on here, I am to Change the Song lyrics to 'xxx's  
If you would like to read the story with the song lyrics, check out my Deviantart: HistoryGeek1-0-1_

* * *

_**BRRIINNNGG**_

The large amount of relief swept through Paul's body as he glanced to the door, then towards his bag. That single noise of that tiny, red bell was like heaven to his ears.

It wasn't that he got bored in class, even though there was a large amount of that added to why he was so relieved from this day to be over. But the main reason was probably those glances and stares he'd see at the corner of his eye. That one person with that one terrifyingly handsome stare. The eyes could possibly kill.

They were foreign eyes to him and the stares he gave weren't the most comforting to bare with for Ninety minutes.

Paul quickly gathered his pencil, paper and other material that was scattered along his seemingly neat like desk. He slid his water bottle into his backpack and slipping the bag along his back. His glanced to where the foreign eyes were once, seeing nothing but an empty desk.

He bit at his bottom lip as he felt a sudden shiver as he then made his way out of the class.

_xxx_

While making his way to the lockers, hands holding a small blue book and large orange one, his eyes caught glimpse of George near Paul's locker. Hand on the side and leaning sideways along the locker, a smirk came along the tall, youngest of the two.

Paul, raising a brow, slid to his locker, one free hand opening his locker as his other held the books. "What?" he said, looking down, glancing up at the other with a nervous look. He placed his books inside the locker as he then closed it, looking at him more carefully.

George's eyes moved to the other, "Oh, nothing." George slid his fingers into his pocket.

"Besides the fact that I got a Phone Number" George said, moving his hip to the side to hit along the lockers. He clicked at his tongue, moving his fingers through his small quiff as he winked.

Paul could only smile, snickering at the other boy's actions, closing at the locker, "So Who's the bird?"

George rose a brow, frowning slightly at the snicker, "Hmm? O-Oh, About that-" he poked his lips out in a cute like way, looking up to the side.

Paul narrowed his brows, a curious look along his face now.

"It's not exactly a bird-"

"Not even surprised, Geo-" Paul said, shaking his head. He knew his friend was of different gender taste and thank god for no one around to hear. They must all be at the Pep rally. Ugh, those got really annoying.

George flashed a rather large smile, nodding as he looked to the side, then raising a brow as he gestured his head in the direction he was looking questionably at, "Seems ya got a looker" a smirk appeared as George's eyes immediately moved back to Paul.

Paul gave a quick look to where George gestured, seeing those foreign eyes once more.

_xxx_

A shiver ran through Paul, looking back again and meeting eyes with those of somewhat something mystical yet so much bizarre.

He hadn't realized how long he was staring until he noticed the eyes, along with the rest of that body with those eyes, gliding over near him. He gulped, glancing back quickly to the side. Oh great, where is Geor-

"Name's John." A light, scratchy like voice was heard, Paul's head snapping back to meeting with the other once more. This time, he was merely one foot away from him.

Paul could only let his Doe-Like eyes stare up at the other, mouth agape.

A small chuckle was heard from the taller of the two boys, "Sorry, I didn't mean sta-"

"Oh, goodness it's fine!" Paul hands waved in a way to say it was fine, blushing slightly furious at this. Only making John's lips form a wide smirk.

"So your name?" John asked in a smooth voice in what seemed like a try of a flirty tone. John's tall, lean frame wore a white plain T-Shirt, the Stereotypical Black-Leather jacket was hugging the boy's chest tight. Paul noticed how tight the other's jeans were along his legs- Oh hell what? His eyes quickly moved to the other's face. His own face a dark red crimson now.

"Oh, Uhm, Paul-" Paul said weakly, tugging at his green shirt, pulling at his black, thin jacket.

"Love the Name...Paul." John poked his lips out, but then shook his head, "But Nahh, I'm namin' ya Macca-" His foreign eyes glanced down unto the Younger boy's think jacket, poking at the lettering. It read of 'McCartney'.

_xxx_

Paul glanced up at the clock that hung upon the small area of the wal, "Oh dear me, I don't mean to be of a bother but it's getting late-" Paul smiled softly, almost a grin as eyes closed quickly and eyes opening as fast as he closed them. Though the grin like smile was of a nervous-wreck.

John frowned, crossing his arms. "Mr. Goody-Good, Mmm, Are we?"

Paul only chuckled lightly, blushing once he thought he had stopped for good as he looked to the side, "Well, I'd rather be at my hou-"

He was stopped, a hand quickly shoved near his waist along the locker. Paul gasped lightly, John smirking as he leaned close, "Mmm, At yer home, aye? What, ya don't like hanging out wiv lil' ole meh, then?" his baby like voice appearing, mixed with his strong like British accent that Paul didn't notice till now.

"N-No! Of course not, I wasn't implying this, I was just saying I-I"

Yet again, another chuckle escaped John's lips. Oh those lips, Paul couldn't help himself but stare at the other's lips.

He hadn't caught himself staring at the other's lips. Was he even staring? It must have been a bit because John only leaned closer, merely inches away from the other's face.

"Ya like what ya see, I'm assuming.." he said, John's nose was only slightly touching along Paul's and making his breath hitch. Oh my, he was so close.

John leaned forward, lips slightly sliding along Paul's but moving oh so slowly past along to the other's neck. He placed soft kisses, from near his shoulder to his upper neck near his ear. "And yes, I'd rather be at your house too-" said in a slightly purred voice.

Paul gulped, slowly closing. He pressed himself slowly to the other's hold. "T-Then why n-!" he was stopped, a hand placed along his clothed member. The sudden unfamiliar touch to the hardly touched area made his hips buck.

"P-Please..." Paul felt himself flush and an agonizing prick slowly formed hard. He wanted this so anywhere but here. Not now, not after school.

_xxx_

More kisses was placed along the smaller boys neck, slight groan-sh moans escaped his lips. The hand along his hard, clothed member as he rubbed slowly. "Why not here? I know no one dares come here..." he whispered, making the boy whimper.

"At least..." he paused, breathing a bit harder, eyes slightly opening to seeing something he wished wasn't there.

There, standing with a smaller boy, George stood, staring at the scene. Oh my god.

_xxx_

How long had he been there!? George's face of simple horror at first was placed with a smirk as he leaned near his smaller friend and whispered, his little friend even look like he was part of this. Embarrassment and a flushed face.

George only looked back at the other, smirking even wider, wording in a jokingly manner,"Queer" to Paul.

Paul as he was leaned up along the lockers, closed his eyes, looking up and smiled weakly, "Fuck you, George-" he muttered, opening his eyes to glare at him.


	2. (I Can't Get No) Satisfaction

_A/N: Oh wow. I wasn't expecting good feedback for this story and this was originally a Drabble. No sense of being updated and mistaking to click the 'Complete' button. But oh well, good mistake because of you guys' reviews, I wrote another chapter! I might make a third part...Maybe c:_

_Btw, I changed the rating because of reasons (No Spoilers c;)_

_Update: __Because of Reasons of breaking __guidelines on here, I am to Change the Song lyrics to 'xxx's  
If you would like to read the story with the song lyrics, check out my Deviantart: HistoryGeek1-0-1_

_So you guys enjoy!  
Cheers!_

* * *

Slammed along the wall, Paul let out a loud like whimper as his eyes quickly shut. His lips were glued upon John's as hands were laid along his waist. Hips bucking along each other, a slight gasp escaping Paul's lips.

John pulled his lips back, kissing from Paul's jawline, along his neck. He left small butterfly kisses as one of his hands moved from the other's waist to his clothed member.

Gasping, Paul bucked his hips into the touch as he had himself pinned against the wall quite roughly. Both the boys had quick moves as they approached the bed, falling roughly against the soft mattress John's hand still pressed roughly and rubbing along Paul's clothed member as he whimpered softly.

"J-John..." His voice was cracked as he tried leaning to kiss at the other's cheek or even neck as the other did these actions. John growled sexually, slowly started to unzip Paul's zipper.

"Johhnnn-"

_xxx_

Eyes widening open, Paul noticed his hand was slid in his boxers.

Dammit, He thought to himself. Yet another wet dream and left alone without John.

It only had been a day since that incident after school and he'd been longing for those hands on him.

He doze off after he got home and it just happened. He had woke up in the afternoon, only six on his first dream.

His second and recent, wet dream consisted after he fell asleep and as he glanced to the side the side, seeing this time he awoke from the wet dream at three in the morning.

Well then.

He sighed, turning over and felt his hand move from his boxers, feeling the sheets were all sticky and he could smell the stench. Well great, now he had to get up and secretly clean his sheets.

_xxx_

* * *

_**Bring-Bringggggg**_

Once again, that bell saved him, but looky here. It was only lunch.

Paul frowned doing his usual thing as he packed up and glanced at John, whose smirk like grin you couldn't miss.

John jerked his head to the side, grabbing at his books, as if he was gesturing Paul to follow. Paul hesitated, poking his lips out as he just stared.

"Me?" he mouthed, making John laugh and shake his head.

"Who the hell else.." he mumbled under his breath, enough for Paul to hear but low enough for the teacher to not hear. And that's when John walked off, Paul raising a brow.

It took him maybe five seconds before it came to his senses to follow.

He quickly slung his back onto his back and hurried out the class.

_xxx_

Head slinging to one side and another inside the cafeteria, a puzzled look came across his face. Where was John? He turned, not feeling really that much interested in the food. (The pastas not that well and hell, fuck the Ham on a Bun)

He started towards the door from the cafeteria to the outside, walking out as a hand went out and grabbed him by his shoulder.

"Macca, Deary~" That smooth voice called in a slight purr, Paul turning lightly as he stared at the other.

"..H-Hey, John" he flashed a slight smile as Paul glanced to the side, smiling weaker. "So, you wanted to see me..or something?" he glanced back up at the other.

John, with toothpick between his lips, poked his lips out slightly, raising a brow as his fingers moved along the other's chin, making him face directly at him.

"Ya alright, Macca?" he said slightly moving his arms around the other's waist, moving the mint flavoured toothpick with his tongue. Those eyes staring deeply into Paul's.

_xxx_

"C-Can we not in public.." his face was bright of a blush, gulping.

God, he could be such a nervous wreck. Of course, yes he was the geek and was this way at times, but it was him that made Paul's knees weak.

Releasing a small chuckle, hesitating as he looked around and only seeing small amounts of crowds. No stares or glances as John shrugged, "Sure," he glanced to his watch along his wrist.

"And we got one full hour of free time" John said, lips still filled with a smirk and dominance. He slid his hand into the other's and pulled him along.

Paul felt like he was being dragged everywhere around the sun.

_xxx_

Shoes scuffing along the concrete flooring of the Football locker room, John swiftly made his way to his locker, taking items from a small pocket on the side of the metal.

Looking around as he did, Paul's thoughts flew, frowning at some of these as he eyed the other carefully.

"..Am I just a fling or something...?" He felt as though he was some girl, hormones catching him to act worried. For goodness, John seemed like he didn't care for the boy besides his body.

His body less than his personality.

_xxx_

John rose a brow, curiously frown along his lips, "I gave you a nickname, I don't do that with a fling-" he mumbled, looking himself in the small mirror of his locker, then glancing toward the other.

Paul looked down, then to the side as he leaned along the side of a door. The rough, scratched paint of the wall itching along his back.

"Ya just...Seem far interested in..Well-" he looked up for words, shrugging.

At this shrug, Paul's hand slipped, leaning along a door and it slowly crept open. Paul, seeing as though he was about to fall back, quickly tried to catch himself, successful in this.

The noise from inside the room of the door was disturbing for both boys as their heads jerked to the door and faces flushed.

_xxx_

"G-George...Gahh.." A deep voice was the sound, a smack of skin hearing in the distance of the pace of breaths and moans.

"..Oh god..Ritch.."

"Faster...Please.."

"So..Tight..."

It was as if they didn't notice the door, being they were at least 10 feet away.

Paul, being along the wall, tried to hide himself and avert his eyes, widening them as he held in his breath.

John's mouth agape as he stared at the door, dropping his toothpick to the ground.


	3. Dirty Mind

_A/N: Here's the new updated Chapter! It's actually shorter than the other's because of not much needed in this chapter, if I were to be honest. But I think this was at least decent. Not the best chapter, but sure as hell one of the sexiest c:  
It sure, though, does have more Starrison. No more squinting, you can actually see it as if you were looking through glass! (Other fanfic Inside Joke)_

___Update: Because of Reasons of breaking __guidelines on here, I am to Change the Song lyrics to 'xxx's  
If you would like to read the story with the song lyrics, check out my Deviantart: HistoryGeek1-0-1_

_Anywho, Cheers!_

* * *

Splashing water along the ground and the endless pour of moans, George's voice was heard, along with the endless rhythmic smack of skin inside a small shower. The tiny mewls of someone else was almost inaudible, was it not for pauses from George.

"Faster.." Mewl after mewl, The mysterious sound of what seemed to be a male from the crackled voice could be heard over and over.

"R-Ritch.." This time it was George who was moaning out.

John, almost awestruck and feeling himself horny as hell now, gulped, thinking quickly at who possibly be the 'Ritch' be. Oh, It might be that boy who was with him yesterday.

Oh, nice. He could possibly walk in on them like they had yesterday (But unfortunately not going as far as these two apparently could) or walk off with Paul and finally get the time he needed with him.

Ah, fuck it.

_xxx_

Paul glanced towards John who seemed deep in a trance of thought at the whole thing. How could they just stand there and listen to this.

Eh, Yeah it was interesting, nevertheless, but he didn't want to think of his best friend fucking some boy. Who knows, Paul maybe had jealousy of the other boy with George.

Oh, Of course not. He was with John. Yep. He liked John and George could fuck whoever he wa-.

Scruffing feet, changing to scratches along tiles that was slapped with flip flops caught his attention, seeing John walk inside the Bathroom, right past him.

What the hell was he doing? Paul's eyes widened slightly, eyeing him.

"John...Don't you dare-" he hissed in a whisper, only getting a back look glance over John's shoulder with a smirk.

"Payback's a Bitch, Macca" He lipped, walking to the side of the stone-tiled shower.

_xxx_

Continuing without a single hesitation, George and 'Ritch' continued at it.

'Sheesh' John thought, 'How long they been at it?'

Thinking for would could have been maybe fifteen seconds or more, John then chuckled, whistling lightly at first. The moans didn't stop though, maybe a slight pause here and there but possibly they were imagining it.

The whistle grew in extent, the moaning stopped to John's delight. Another chuckle released John's lips.

"..Shit.." A groan was heard, preferably from George.

"What...Nhh" the responding voice grunted, still trying to get as much pleasure as he could.

"Hello, Lover-Boys" John said smoothly, peeking his head to the open stall of the shower.

_xxx_

"J-John?!" George squeaked, Ritch's eyes slowly opening then widening.

The two quickly tried to separate as though to hide it, although they had been dreadfully caught in the act. Ringo slipping from the wall he was up along, George coughing as he tried hiding himself.

"Oh, No, Don't mind me. I'd be delighted to watch." His face lighted to a grin as Paul stood at the door, watching with a frown.

"John.." Paul mumbled, being stern.

George's head jerked at the familiar tone of voice and yep, he was caught with his own friend as well. If George could get any flustered.

"Like I told, Macca," He muttered, leaning against the wet, and god please not cum wet, stall side.

"Payback's a Bitch"

_xxx_

George, averting eyes,quickly walked out of the stall to grab his clothes and put them on. Ritch, blushing furiously, followed his actions. Not much of a talker was he?

John looked at the smaller boy walk after George, winking at him, "The little guy's kinda cute-" he said, leaning more along the side of the stall as if in a dream state, batting his eyelashes.

"...And a nice ass-"

"John, seriously?" Paul's face of a bland expression, raising a brow as he walked up near the other.

"What?!" he said, chuckling a bit as glancing to Paul. "and also they walked on us doin' stuff, why not me doin' what they did?" he poked his lips out in his own manner.

Paul rolled his eyes, the other two that were caught in the action changing to the side.

"Sorry, George, We really didn't mean to. John had to get something and-"

"And tryin'yer own makeout session, ay, Paul?" he said, trying to ignore the fact of being caught with a slight smirk. He was always that way, trying to make Paul flustered as much as he was.

Paul, blushing a tad bit, rolled his eyes, "Well I-"

"Of course, yes" John butted in, smiling a teethy smile at Paul.


	4. Blurred Lines

A/N: I'm so very sorry i haven't updated in months. Omg

And Yes. This is kinda like a tease chapter of some smexiness.

Next chapter, I'mma make it like halfway full of it. Because i'm practicing on my smex writing.

But Anywho, Cheers!

* * *

George chuckled, a sly snickering expression formed along his face.

"No need of hiding it, Paulie"

There was a pause.

"And when i mean, hiding it. I mean" George gestured to Paul's pants, which was preoccupied with a item pressed along his zipper in almost a way that it looked like it would bust open the button.

Paul blinked, looking down and blushed furiously. "I-I can exp-"

"Oh suuure"

Smart ass.

Just about an hour ago, George was flustered from being found doing it with this new bloke of his. Now he's all smirky and sly.

Paul only grumbled.

"Well, We'll just be off. School's ending early and I heard break was being held longer"

He glanced at Paul then to John.

"Longer time for the lovebirds to finally do 'it' " George said in a flirty voice, walking to wrap an arm around Ringo's waist and walk them both out.

It was like George was one of those weird Housewives.

Damn.

_xxx_

John growled to himself, Paul glancing at his fingers.

They stood there for a moment, listening carefully to sounds of anyone. Anything.

Something that might interrupt something.

They almost forgot about the small who-gives-a-shit-holiday.

Well, it was good for three things:

Getting out early.

Longer 'Play Time', probably a two hour break.

and uhm, Oh yeah.

Shower Sex.

The small silence that was heard over the two was broken by John as you could hear his flip flops scrap along the concrete flooring.

Paul's head jerked, looking at the other.

John walked to the door, flipping on the lock and turned to Paul. He had a rather large smirk on his lips.

"Strip, We're takin' a shower"

_xxx_

The sound of water filled the room as Paul glanced, seeing John had forgot the extra clothes and had to unlock the door, going back to the locker . Well, that kinda ruined the lock-the-door-and-ravish-the-other's-lips-until-th ey're-swollen mood.

Paul could only smirk with a snicker to such, moving closer to the shower as he was only in his boxers. He had time to think, but he had no idea of how long.

He walked under the hot, steaming water that streamed down from the pipes onto the cool shower flooring. He slipped his boxers off, releasing his hardened member.

He sighed with slight relief, wanting oh so to stroke it, but sucked in his bottom lip.

He should wait, John'll be in here soon. Then he can help with his little 'Problem'.

Paul could only gulp, biting even deeper in his bottom lip.

Dammit, John. You're too god damn slow.

_xxx_

John hummed softly, having his hips slightly swaying as he dug through his locker. He only wore his tank top on and his small shorts now.

It was like a portal in his locker though. Going deeper and deeper.

Well, Actually more like the TARDIS or Mary Poppin's Bag...

He finally gripped a gym bag, raising a brow as he started to unzip.

"..Fuck it, I'mma just bring the whole thing-" he grumbled, zipping it up quickly then pulling it close to him. He walked back into the gym shower room, the sound of the water hitting his ear.

He turned, locking the door for the final time, tossing the bag to the side.

He was about to speak, head raising as he then heard something that wasn't the sound of just water. It was a low mumble? Moan? Something of the like.

He turned his head, walking to the shower in which he knew Paul would've been in. And sure enough, the sound was coming from there.

He peaked in, seeing the slim man face the wall as one of his hands were along the wet wall. His other seemed too preoccupied on thrusting at something...

Oh.

Ohhh.

Ohhhhhh.

Paul didn't have patience did he?

John could only change his questionable pout look into a sly smirk as he walked close. He stripped from his shirt first, then wiggling out of his shorts.

He now walked up right behind the man, wrapping his arms around his waist.

There was a slight yelp from the raven haired boy.

"Was i really gone that long?" John mumbled in a pout like way.


End file.
